


Sustainable

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, Idk i'm just tired, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ryeowook!centric, Songfic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: [I don't want to forget another day][Of all of the things I could do right now][I want to stay in love with you]Sustainable, AKB48
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 3





	Sustainable

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how i could change moods so quickly, i wrote a fluff fic in under 3 hours earlier today.. Heh
> 
> Posted on mobile sorry if it lookes weird

A 10 year old Ryeowook ran along the beach, living on a small island has its perks. One of them was that the beach was always close to his house. He loved the feeling of sand against his feet, the warm sunlight, and the clear bright blue sky. 

He walked towards the shore, small waves hitting his feet. He closed his eyes, Ryeowook took a deep breath and listened to the waves. The combination of the sound from the waves hitting the sands, the seagulls flying above him, plus the cold water going back and forth on his feet felt calming. Just focusing on everything that’s happening around him felt relaxing for Ryeowook.

“Umm.. Hello”

A voice from behind him called out to Ryeowook. He turned to see a tall boy looking at him, the boy looked a bit older than him, his eyes looked at Ryeowook with curiosity.

“Hi.. who are you?”

The tall boy smiled at him, “I’m Siwon”.

Ryeowook noticed the dimples on Siwon’s cheeks when he smiled, “I’m Ryeowook”.

The other boy walked towards him, he held out his hand to Ryeowook. A gust of wind went past them as this exchange was happening, “Do you wanna play with me?”

The stared at the hand, he hesitated at first, but it was rare to have kids around his age to play with here. He took Siwon’s hand and nodded, “Let’s go”

Neither of them knew this small exchange would be the start of their friendship. After this every summer Siwon will always visit Ryeowook. Playing at the beach, exploring the village, and just hanging out together. But as they got older, Ryeowook started to feel something weird around Siwon. He didn’t understand what it was but he feels as if whenever he’s near Siwon, it’s like there were butterflies in his stomach. Though at the same time he didn’t get to feel it every often as every year, Siwon visits him less.

At first he visited for two months, the next year he only visited for 1 month, and so on. But recently last year, he only visited for two days. He explained that school has caused him to be busy, but he’ll try to always visit.

Though this year, summer’s almost ending, Siwon has yet to visit at all. And Ryeowook was too scared to reach out to him, he didn't want to be a bother.

_ Though the ocean season has ended _

_ I could not invite you once _

_ I heard that you were busy _

_ and I hesitated _

Ryeowook woke up from his sleep, the sunlight creeping in from his window. He rubbed his eyes, he yawned and looked at the calendar, it was officially the end of summer. He took his phone from the bedside table and turned it on, he frowned when he saw the lockscreen. It was a picture of him and Siwon from last year, they were at the beach together smiling while on the beach together.

_ My mobile phone still has a photo _

_ of you and me smiling in swimsuits last year _

_ Because when love becomes exciting _

_ you may not notice _

He opened Siwon’s chatroom, Ryeowook scrolled up to read the texts he had with the tall man. He chuckles as he reads jokes they would send each other. As he scrolled up even more, he realized something about Siwon, he uses ‘ily’ a lot.

**_Handsome Siwonnie_ **

_ Wookie I might not visit this year :( _

**_Me_ **

_ Eh? You’re busy again? _

**_Handsome Siwonnie_ **

_ Yes :( _

_ School sucks _

_ See u next year  _

_ Ily ♡ _

He locked his phone again. He sighed, and looked up the ceiling. Why does his heart hurt whenever he thinks about Siwon, his heart both flutters and breaks into a million pieces, it was like he was torturing himself. Everyday, he would look through their chat room, just for the sake of rereading it. But texting him, is a scary thought. Everytime Siwon's profile shows that he's online, Ryeowook would quickly close the app and avoid his phone for the next hour.

He won't even be mad if someone calls him a coward, because that's true, he is a coward. He's sure if he texted Siwon, the other man would text him back.. But he really didn't want to bother.

_ Since then, We haven't met  _

_ And as I am, I can't forget you _

He left his bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Around his family, he'll always try to keep a happy face, he is the mood maker of this family after all. It's getting harder for him to do it though, even his older brothers have started to catch on. But thankfully they don't ask Ryeowook too many questions and would always give him the space he needed.

He felt suffocated if he were to spend another day inside his house alone with his thoughts. That's why Ryeowook ended up just going on a walk, he doesn't have a destination, he's just walking aimlessly. He needed to take a breather, perhaps this walk will take him somewhere, or maybe it won't. He didn't mind it.

When he looked at his surroundings, he realized where he was headed. Even when he walks aimlessly, his feets always seem to take him here. This was the one place he wanted to avoid.

He headed towards the beach where he met Siwon for the first time, and their favourite beach to hang out together. As much as he wanted to turn back and go somewhere else, he kept walking towards the beach on his own. Though he didn't mind it, the beach was a perfect place for him to spend time alone, it was empty, the sound of the waves crashing and the seagulls flying above was enough to keep him distracted. 

He stared at the view in front of him, the beautiful sky connecting with the sea. He wondered if Siwon wanted to see this. Ryeowook chuckled, even how hard he tried, he couldn't keep that man away from his mind. He took out his phone and took a quick photo of the view. He opened Siwon's chatroom and quickly typed out his message.

**_Me_ **

_ [Photo attached] _

_ Hyuuung!!! _

_ I was at our usual beach and the view was v pretty hehe~ _

_ I miss you hyung.. _

_ Hope to see you soon :D _

Ryeowook immediately closed his phone and put it beside him on the sand. He laid down and closed his eyes, the phone buzzing beside him. But he didn't spare a glance, the cool breeze of the beach made him feel sleepy, maybe he'll take a nap. Once he wakes up, he'll be ready to face whatever Siwon's replies are..

_ That expresses my true feelings _

_ So let me keep loving you _


End file.
